This invention relates generally to game apparatuses and more particularly to a game apparatus which can be used both indoors and outdoors for play with a ball. The prior art related to apparatuses for play with balls include numerous and well known examples of racquet or paddle apparatuses which are used in games such as: tennis, racquet ball, table tennis, squash and paddle ball. In each of these games a player holds a racquet or paddle in one hand and consequently exercises eye-hand coordination skills with only one hand while the other hand is used mainly for balance. In addition, in each of the above racquets or paddles impact surfaces are of relatively stiff construction.